


Laisse Moi Etre L'Unique

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Penguins, M/M, Pingouins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis et Harry sont des pingouins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laisse Moi Etre L'Unique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Be the One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037229) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> de l'auteur:  
> J'ai vu un article sur les pingouins faisant leur proposition avec un galet, et voilà ce qui est arrivé.

Louis avait cherché le parfait galet pendant des mois maintenant, mais tout ceux qu’il avait vu étaient trop ternes et trop simples et tout simplement pas _bon_ , et Harry méritait rien d’autre que le meilleur. Louis voulait continuer de chercher indéfiniment jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve le parfait galet, mais hier il avait vu Nick se blottir _très_ proche d’Harry et sa peur est de manquer de temps. Nick était un excellent choix de compagnon de vie, au grand dam de Louis. Il avait beaucoup de couches de graisses supplémentaires qui garderaient Harry au chaud dans l’hiver, sa couleur était lumineuse et belle, et il ramenait toujours à Harry des planctons frais de l’océan. Louis n’avait probablement pas une chance, mais il devait toujours _essayer_. Depuis qu’Harry avait trébuché sur ses propres pieds et était rentré dans Louis, les envoyant tout deux patiner et glisser en bas d’une colline de glace, Louis avait voulu être son compagnon de vie. Il n’était peut être pas le plus beau ou le plus gros pingouin, mais il croyait toujours qu’il pouvait protéger Harry, le garder en sécurité et au chaud et s’assurer qu’il ne trébuche pas et ne tombe pas en se cassant l’une de ses nageoires.

Louis était un peu éloigné du rassemblement principal triant quelques galets prometteurs quand il entendit une grande agitation. Il retourna vers le groupe uniquement pour voir Nick poser un galet aux pieds d’Harry. C’était comme si tout les pires cauchemars de Louis devenaient réels. Louis ne voulait même pas attendre dans les alentours pour voir Harry accepter le galet de Nick. Il avait toujours espéré qu’Harry accepterait _son_ galet et serait devenu _son_ compagnon de vie, et il ne pouvait supporter de regarder cette scène se dérouler, ne pouvait supporter Nick assumer la responsabilité de prendre soin de son garçon.

Louis se dandina aussi loin que possible, voulant juste plonger profondément dans l’océan et ne jamais refaire surface. Il regarda tout ses stupides galets qu’il avait passé tellement de temps à collecter inutilement avant de les jeter tristement au sol. Peut être que s’il n’avait pas été accroché à la recherche du galet le plus brillant et rond, il aurait pu lui faire sa proposition à temps. Peut être que s’il n’avait pas des couleurs aussi ternes et de nageoires aussi minces, Harry serait sien maintenant, au lieu de Nick.

Louis perdit la notion du temps alors qu’il était assit là, à fixer sa pile de galets jetés, pensant à combine sa vie serait terne sans Harry. Il ne voulait pas quitter Harry, il voulait être capable de se blottir contre lui et de le garder au chaud même s’il appartenait à Nick maintenant, il voulait le voir trébucher sur ses pieds et s’emmêler dans ses propres nageoires parce que _dieu_ ça a toujours été si attachant, mais il n’était pas certain de pouvoir digérer de les voir ensemble tout les jours.

Il fut ramené au moment présent quand il vit une nageoire pousser de côté son stupide tas de galets. Il sursauta et leva les yeux pour voir Harry assit en face de lui, tenant un unique galet, le plus beau que Louis ai jamais vu. Il est brillant et rond et juste absolument parfait, et Louis est amoureux. Il était immobile depuis un moment maintenant, juste complètement choqué et incertain de quoi faire, et son silence dut envoyer le mauvais message à Harry parce qu’il baissa la tête et commença à s’éloigner.

Louis passa à l’action, se dandinant aussi vite que possible pour rattraper Harry. Il trébucha sur son tas de galets, et s’étendit la tête la première sur Harry, les faisant tomber au sol et les envoyant déraper sur la glace. Une fois qu’ils arrêtèrent de glisser, Louis s’enleva de dessus Harry pour attraper avec hâte le galet qu’Harry tenait encore miraculeusement. Il étudia l’expression d’Harry un moment, comme s’il voulait s’assurer qu’il était sérieux, que ce n’était pas juste une sorte de blague cruelle. Quand il regarda dans les yeux d’Harry tout ce qu’il vu fut de l’amour et ce fut toute la confirmation dont Louis eut besoin. Il tient le galet près de sa poitrine et se laissa tomber à côté d’Harry, qui semblait être le pingouin le plus heureux de l’Antarctique.

Harry emmêla leur nageoires alors qu’ils se blottissaient plus près ensemble pour se réchauffer. Harry semblait un peu froid et Louis savait qu’il serait mieux de retourner au groupe pour qu’ils puissent rejoindre le cercle de chaleur, mais il n’était vraiment pas pour partager son compagnon de vie juste maintenant. Au lieu de ça ils se câlinèrent sur la glace à profiter de l’autre, profiter de leur union. Louis savait que ce ne serait pas toujours sans heurts, que la vie peut être dure et que les hivers peuvent être carrément insupportables, mais Louis avait le galet le plus parfait et le pingouin le plus parfait à ses cotés, donc il s’inquiéterait un autre jour.


End file.
